


Crazier then it seems.

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Drama, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Demons. They're terrible creatures, enjoy preying on the weak. The weak this time being Sam at this point. He'd lost everything, and things seemed to be upside down, he could hardly understand.((Sorry, I'm bad at summaries.))





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

It had been a sad day, a horrible day for lack of better terms in Sam's mind. One moment he had everything going for him and not a thing could be found that was wrong. Maybe his life wasn’t perfect, but he had Dean then. Dean, the brave one, the one who helped Sam out of countless messes that came his way, 

 

It had started out as any other day would've, but right before the two had parted, there had been a fight. It was something stupid too, and Sam regretted it, he would regret it the rest of his life as well. Dean had gotten cold feet about their relationship and Sam felt hurt, so he shot out words he didn't mean before storming out. That was indeed his first mistake. The second was when the phone had ran and Dean's picture popped up. Sam had ignored the call, and all other attempts at contact Dean had made to try and fix things. He had pushed himself into work more than he had any other day. The third mistake was the lack of worry when Dean wasn't home when he got off work. Dean was /always/ home and waiting for Sam with the most cheery smile Sam had ever seen in his entire life. A lonely silence had held the Winchester still and he waited hour after hour while unknown to him, Dean was driving from the bar, wasted as wasted could be.

 

Sam's eyes nervously went to the clock; 11:02. "Where the hell are you, Dean?" he asked, his hope fading. What if he had left? Moved and moved on from Sam, onto someone better, someone more deserving? His heart panged at the thought of it and nothing would calm his nerves other than when he saw Dean walk on through their door. But he wouldn't

 

It would be close to 12 when Sam gets the call, close to 12:03 when in finally sank in and he was on his knees begging for there to be a mistake. The lady had called him Sammy, that’s what Dean had his name as on his phone despite Sam's whining, and that just hurt worse as he was forced to correct her, unable to allow anyone other than Dean call him that. 

 

His throat closed off with each step he took towards the forlorn room; 213.

 

Dean's eyes were closed and he looked peaceful then, Sam had to do almost everything to keep his eyes dry. Every scar and bruise attacked Sam with a hard force and it nearly knocked him to his knees.

 

Then the beeping, that god forsaken beeping went off and a shrill sound assaulted his ears.

 

At this point he was screaming, sobbing, and begging again as two nurses pushed him out. He watched Dean's body convulse over and over, everything hurting for Sam now. The door shut in his face for a few minutes and then everything was so silent. Deathly silent and Sam just couldn't handle it, not now or ever. 

 

A minute passed and the door opened, a sympathetic doctor watched the young man with his knees tucked under his chin. "I'm so sorry Mr. Winchester. We lost him."

 

But Sam wasn't listening to him; he was listening to the nurses calling out the time of death. "1:32 AM" she said solemnly and Sam's eyes grew hard. 

 

He jerked up and gripped the doctor's neck, slamming him into the wall. Angry tears spilled and Sam's gaze was more than threatening. There was a total terror filling Sam as he pressed on. He held himself back from causing any harm to the doctor because deep down he knew it wasn’t his fault. 

 

‘Dean…I miss you, Dean…I’m sorry’ was the first thing that ran straight through Sam’s mind as he sparred one final glance at the limp corpse of the man he had once known as his lover, partner, best friend. Nothing would ever change the way he felt about that man, no one would ever be able to replace him. Sam was convinced as he released the clutch he had on the doctor’s neck

 

“I’m sorry” was all he could choke out before he walked away from the seen. He felt stupid, so incredibly stupid, and nothing could bring Dean back. Nothing that Sam knew of anyway. Not that he was aware of the unnatural things out there. The things lurking in the deepest depths of the shadows, the things just waiting to cause trouble to those like Sam. Demons and monsters of the night, all waiting for a moment like this.

 

~^*^~

 

The funeral was brief, not much to say and not many people to say much too. There was Bobby, Ellen, Jo, and Sam of course, but that was it. Sam and Dean never made any close friends, not ones close enough that they’d mourn the end of a life. 

 

Sam was sullen, his eyes seemingly shrinking into his face and bags cluttering under his blank hazel eyes, and they almost looked black this way. His tux was a disheveled mess and as was he, but who wouldn’t be in such a time as it was? Jo looked incredibly pale in all black, as did her mother and it pained Sam to see the three of them. Jo looked almost like a younger girl version of Dean to Sam and it crushed the young man.

 

There was no after party, no point, celebrating something Sam couldn’t even stand to think about. Every morning he woke up, he expected to find Dean by his side, he expected this to have all been the worst nightmare he had come across…but his luck was null, nothing was given.

 

Dean was dead, and frankly? So was Sam.


End file.
